Who can love me?
by Luv2Write16
Summary: Kevin having issues with love and Gwen and Ben bug him who he loves and what they are like. I'm bad at making summarys but read it. Please read and review...im not demanding you to do it im asking u..


Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or its characters.

Summary: Kevin's thoughts of his life so far.

~-~-~-~-~-~-Please Enjoy-~-~-~-~-~-~

Kevin's View

It's starting to break. My world it's crashing down. I think I'm

losing my saneness. He was there to look at but not to be touch.

And how I wish to touch him, but I do not want to lose him. If he knew

of my thoughts he would hate me. He would abandon me again. The

first time was stupid of me. I found out I liked how he looked and how

he'd smile, but I knew it was wrong for two reasons: 1. because we

were both boys and 2nd we barely knew each other. That's why I knew I

had to push him away and hate me. The good news it work and he

hated me, but the bad news it had work. Then he left me, and how I

deeply regretted it.

I kept going to find him, but each time I found him I found it hard

to say sorry and end up talking myself into thinking it wouldn't matter

and that it's wrong. So I would start fights with him just to spend time

with him. But one day I went too far and I felt very shameful, because I

let Ben's enemy out. I was so stupid back then. This got me send into

the null-void a lot of times. Then years later, I've been good on my own

with what I am doing. Then my little world broke, because I heard his

voice. I was doing one of my deals and BAM! He showed up and started

fighting with those "clients", well actually they started fighting Ben and

his cousin and some old guy. He turns into an alien that I didn't know

of. I knew it was a bad time but I jumped in his way just to talk to him.

Let's just say we ended up fighting again. And of course Ben won like

always. And also, let's just say at the end of the day I join Ben and

became good. I was thinking I could show him I am good then we can

become friends like last time but difference is we stay friends and I

don't hurt him anymore.

I can't help but feel like I'm a burden for Ben. Ben still hates me I can

feel it. Gwen likes me for some odd reason. I just "flirt" back 'cause it

distracts me from the guy sitting about 4 feet away. I'm starting to

wonder if it was a good idea to do this. I think I should tell Ben the truth

so he will hate me more and kick me out of the group. Or do something

else for him to.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

At the Mr. Smoothies.

A green car with a black stripe down the middle came into the parking

lot. Kevin knew he would find Ben here. He was going to set his plan in

motion.

"Hey Tennyson." I said while sitting down on the picnic table where Ben

was.

"Hey Kevin." He said a little distracted. I see about 6 empty smoothie

Cups by Ben.

"Exactly how many of these have you had?" I asked trying to not seem

like I care. When I really do care.

"Why do you care?" I just look at him hard with a pinch of glaring.

"Okay. I give stop staring at me like that."

"So…?" I urge.

"I broke up with Julie." I couldn't help it I jumped out of my seat and

yelled "Yes! Finally!" I was jealous of her. She could see and touch

Ben. I'm blushing now I can feel it. I look at Ben he's gaping like he just

saw humungusaur trying to do ballet. 'Which would be hilarious to

watch.' Then I hurried and mumbled a "Sorry." Ben mouth close than

opened again. Then Ben said

"Did you just jump for glee then apologize after it?"

"Yeah. What of it?" I said trying to keep my rep up.

"Oh trying to find why you would be happy me and Julie broke up?"

"…" I didn't reply.

Then Ben just suddenly said. "You want to date Julie don't you?"

What!?!

"No! What? How did you get that?" I ask beyond curious.

"Well you don't seem like you want Gwen and you seem to like Julie

and you just jump for joy about a few minutes ago." What!?!

"Half of that's true. The part about Gwen but I swear on my car I don't

like Julie. I liked one person in my entire life, since I was a kid."

"Okay. I believe you. You swear your car so I believe you." He sounded

sad. "Good 'cause that's the truth." I said a little smug.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, Benjy?"

"What is your person like? I mean the one you like- like?" Why not tell

him the truth.

"They are brave, strong, smart, beautiful, and the nicest person I ever

met."

"Oh…" He seems sad again.

"Yep."

"…" Silence. Well because he was drinking his smoothie.

"Benjy?" Its my turn to ask questions.

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me yet?" There I ask it.

"The truth is Kevin…I do or I would have never seen to you to that ship

while me and Gwen were grounded." Yeah I guess but that doesn't

mean he likes me. Just look at me and Manny.

"Yeah. Thanks again for saving me."

"Yeah no prob you're my friend Kevin." Now that's what I've been dying

to hear for five years.

I couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks. Its good to hear that."

"Hey guys! Wow you guys are together and not fighting." Said Gwen coming over

to us. She has to come and ruin my moment with Ben.

"Yeah. I didn't want you to get mad at me for whooping your boyfriends butt."

What is he talking about?

"He's not my boyfriend!" Gwen all but yelled.

"Whoop my butt like you can Tennyson." I said.

"Plus he already has someone he likes." Said Gwen.

"Yeah I know Gwen. I was joking. You know "ha ha" said Ben.

"Oh who is it?" Said Gwen finally sitting down.

"I don't know but he described her earlier." Said Ben. Talking and acting I'm not there.

"Hello? I'm right here." I said annoyed.

"Well describe her again." Said Gwen. Did I say it was a girl? That's what I wanted to

say to them, but didn't.

"Well, they are smart, beautiful, strong, brave, and…"

"The nicest person I ever met." Me and Ben said. Me finishing my sentence. And Ben

annoyed I guess.

"Even nicer than me?" Asked Gwen.

"Yes." I said and she just hit me on the shoulder.

Then Ben ask a question. "Does she know of your alien heritage and how you turned in

a…" I finish the sentence for him by saying. "A freak. Yes they knew and they didn't like

me when I turned into a freak…"

"Then why do you like her then? If she don't like you when you are like that how can she

like you now?" Said Ben. He's right how can he like me now…I'm a freak.

"How do you know they didn't like you then did they tell you that or did you assume they

did?" Said Gwen. I knew when she said "they" that she knew the person was a boy and

I think she knows its…Ben.

"I guess I assume it but come on who would want me?" I said.

"Did you ever think they tried to help you but you kept ignoring them."

""No they didn't care it was their fault they left me."

"Did it occur to you that he wanted you but you just hur t him instead."

"He didn't want me he hates me then and now." Me and Gwen were arguing and forgot

Ben was even their into he yelled.

"Did it occur to you both that I'm right here." Then he walked away.

"Ben." I whispered. "What are you waiting for go get him." "But.." I started but she just

glared at me and lets say her glare was more scarier than mine. So I ran after Ben.

Luckly he didn't use his watch to leave but his feet. "Ben. " I say as I grab hold of his

Shoulder. I turned him around to see him crying. "Ben?" I say again. Then he just hugs

me and says. "How could you think I didn't want you. Even if you are like that." He knew

we were talking about him. But wait did that mean he liked me too. No he can't its pity.

Then I push him away. "No you can't." I yelled and ran off. I'm as hard as rock. I am

rock. I…he cant want me like this. No he deserves better. I hear running behind me. I

stop and turned around. And Ben was a foot away from me and he reach up and kiss

me on the lips. My cold stone lips. I push him away again. Which was hard enough to

push him off his feet. "Why Kevin. Do you keep pushing me away?" "Because I'm not

worth it remember what you said them years ago." I said with bitterness. "Kevin stop."

"Why? So you can laugh at me for being a freak remember what you said when I got

turn into this rock thing." "No Kevin you knew that was a joke. I think your beautiful

inside and out. I don't care. What you look like 'cause you look like Kevin. My Kevin.

Please." "I stop at that. He thinks I'm beautiful. He said "my Kevin". Then that reminded

me off what that one girl said about Gwen and me and my looks. "Do you really think

so?" I asked. Then I actually turned and saw he was still on the ground. "Yes Kevin." I

walked back to him and stretch my hand out to help him up. Then I realize he twisted

his foot. I carry him in bridal style back to Mr. Smoothies. I see its pack with lots of

people and all of them were staring at me and Ben. I notice my mask is off.

"Why do you still like me, When I did this to your ankle? And for what I did in the past?" I

asked. Then Ben said.

"Because I love you Kevin Levin. " He said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

I look him in the eyes to see if he's lying . He's not his left eye didn't twich.

I smiled and said. "I love you too." Then we kissed.

The End.


End file.
